Sophie Wilson
Sophie Wilson is a character created by Sarah West. She is also a Grand Theft Auto OC. Personality Intelligent, compassionate, self-conscious and rational, and sometimes, overly judgemental, Sophie can't wait to leave her past life in the rear-view mirror. Born adventurer at heart, Sophie can't sit still and is always looking for the next riddle to solve. Her scrupulous attention to detail comes in handy when she is off solving crimes, but sometimes her over-zealousness leaves others questioning her credibility. Sophie is shown to be extremely "genre savvy." She is very wise beyond her years, and her refusal to sit still when there are crimes to be solved often leaves her restless in everyday situations. She also seems to get very irritated when people think she's cute or adorable, as she wants to be taken seriously like a grown-up, but at most times, Sophie is more mature and wiser than others. Whenever there's a crime to be solved, Sophie is the one to act as the leader mostly because she is shown to be very brave and smart. She is somewhat protective of her friends, and whenever they're in danger, she is always there to help and will do anything to get them free. She can sometimes be selfish and is not above using Liberty City's mysterious elements to her advantage. She can also be ruthless in her pursuit of her goals, but ultimately, she always does the right thing and has the right motivations. It is also well mentioned that Sophie is paranoid and has trust issues, since she moved to Liberty City and saw a sign that said "Trust No One" and was skeptical about people and/or situations. With her experience in Liberty City as well as her knowledge in the mystery novels that she reads, Sophie thinks much like an actual detective. Interests Likes *Solving mysteries *Scientology *Baking *Video games *Photography *Mystery books *Karate *Ice cream *Golf *Boxing *Horror movies (as long as they're not too scary) *Pocahontas *Coffee *Skateboarding *Soccer *Stranger Things *Science *My Life as a Teenage Robot *SpongeBob Squarepants *Astro Boy *Marvel cartoons *Earthbound *The Powerpuff Girls *Heidi, Girl of the Alps *Pixel art *R&B music *Funk music *Futurama *Rick and Morty *Mickey Mouse *Fishing *Samurai Jack *We Bare Bears *Yogi Bear *Curious George *The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy *Sushi *Pop art Dislikes *Seeing crazy drivers on the street *Using profanity (except for a few mild words such as "crap", "damn", and "hell") *Voodoo *Politics *Crayon Shin-chan *Mr. Bean Trivia *Sophie was abandoned by her parents at the age of four, but was adopted by a man named Gilbert at the age of ten. She moved to Liberty City when she was twenty. *Sophie likes the works of William Shakespeare, and sometimes reads some of his plays and sonnets when she's not busy solving mysteries. *Sophie likes the artwork of Frida Kahlo, but isn't sure why Frida had a unibrow. *To see Sophie's non-GoAnimate counterpart, click here. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Sarah West's Own Characters Category:Business Friendly Characters